Retrasando lo inevitable
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: Traducción. Al terminar la preparatoria, Helga está lista para emprender un viaje alrededor del mundo. Pero unos días antes de poner en marcha su plan se encuentra con Arnold y ambos se dan cuenta de que hay cosas que no pueden seguir ignorando. Esta historia es original de Heidi Patacki.


**Retrasando lo inevitable**

"A veces eres feliz

A veces lloras

Parte de mí es océano

Parte de mí es cielo

Pero tienes un corazón tan grande

Que podría aplastar esta ciudad

Y no puedo resistir por siempre

Incluso las paredes se desploman…"

~ Helga creyó que lo último que haría sería abandonar la ciudad al terminar la preparatoria. Su naturaleza inconstante la obligó a abandonar sus planes de entrar a la universidad en el último minuto (no sabía si podría soportar más años de escuela), sus nuevos planes incluían pasar el otoño en Italia y de ahí, lo que viniera.

Su relación con Miriam había mejorado durante sus últimos días en casa. Su madre parecía haberse animado, inquieta ante la idea de que su hija se fuera de la casa dejándola sola con su marido distante. Miriam y Helga pasaron las tardes en casa comiendo los famosos sándwiches de crema de maní y bananas que preparaba Helga, viendo las telenovelas de Miriam divirtiéndose con las actuaciones, ridículas y malas y los pobres argumentos, y volcadas en folletos de Italia. Helga temía que su madre quisiera irse con ella cuando al fin llegara el día de su partida, al final del verano.

Helga había visto a la mayoría de sus amigos de la infancia ir a la Universidad. Phoebe, por supuesto, había sido aceptada en su primera opción: Yale. Planeaba estudiar psicología animal o alguna otra cosa rara y Helga le había deseado todo el éxito que se merecía, sabiendo que sus vidas habían tomado caminos completamente diferentes y que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a su amiga, salvo tal vez, alguna invitación a su casa para tomar café durante las vacaciones de invierno. Pero su separación había comenzado durante la preparatoria, Phoebe conseguía y ganaba puestos en la junta estudiantil, mientras que Helga normalmente pasaba desapercibida, sobresalía sólo en ciertas ocasiones cuando ganaba algún premio en los concursos de literatura y era conocida entre sus compañeros como una chica que rara vez salía y que era, por lo regular, antipática.

Los otros habían entrado a colegios menos renombrados en la ciudad o en Jersey: Harold y Sid a la Universidad de Newark, Stinky y Sheena a la NYU y Eugene a la Universidad de Queens. Nadine a la Universidad Estatal de Itaca, Rhonda, por supuesto entró a Vassar para estudiar diseño de modas y Brainy, para sorpresa de todos, había sido aceptado en el ITM. Gerald iría a la escuela en Atlanta y Lila, la pequeña mocosa, había obtenido una beca completa para estudiar en la Escuela de Leyes de la Universidad de Pepperdine.

Curly había sido el único en decidir, al igual que Helga, que no iría a la Universidad. Ese verano estaba trabajando para su tío en Maine mientras decidía qué hacer con el resto de su vida. A veces le mandaba cartas pero, aunque Helga se sentía halagada, nunca aceptó ninguna de sus ofertas de unírsele en un recorrido en carretera por todo el país. Era una oferta tentadora: ella y Curly habían sido amigos durante la preparatoria y muchas veces habían planeado "conocer el país" juntos desde los asientos del viejo Chevy Impala de Curly. Pero algo había mantenido a Helga en Brooklyn ese verano – sentía que tenía asuntos por terminar.

Sabía que ese sentimiento seguramente se debía a Arnold: su amor de la infancia quien, según el programa de graduación, planeaba asistir a Darmouth en el verano para especializarse en periodismo.

Helga no sabía si Arnold ya se había marchado a la escuela, pero casi todos los demás lo habían hecho, así que supuso que probablemente él también. Últimamente rara vez lo veía, al igual que rara vez lo veía en la preparatoria: era un soñador que, o estaba ocupado escribiendo editoriales para el periódico escolar o recostado en su cuarto, observando las nubes a través de las ventanas del techo.

No sabía con seguridad si aún sentía algo por él. Algunas veces, cuando daba discursos durante su clase de debate, estaba segura de que sí. Era tan atractivo, tan sensual con su voz profunda y segura. Pero entonces lo veía frente a su casillero, bromeando con Lila y Gerald y se daba cuenta de que nunca podría formar parte de ese mundo, de que él era alguien completamente ajeno a ella y se preguntaba cómo se había podido convencer alguna vez de que lo "amaba".

Sólo era una niña pequeña, se recordaba Helga. Se puso a recordar todo esto mientras viajaba en autobús hacia su casa con la última bolsa llena de cosas "imprescindibles" para su viaje. Helga vio pasar los conocidos edificios a través de la ventana preguntándose si los encontraría irreconocibles cuando regresara para Navidad.

Helga bajó del autobús cuando llegó a su parada, lista para caminar las dos cuadras hasta su casa. Iba caminando calle abajo cuando escuchó que alguien le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda con su bolsa. Volteó para rechazar la ayuda, imaginando que seguramente se trataba de algún indigente que le arrebataría la bolsa y se echaría a correr si aceptaba su oferta. Pero para su sorpresa, era Arnold, que le sonreía tranquilamente.

Vestía una playera blanca, ajustada y muy pequeña: el tipo de playera que dejaba que los músculos se marcaran y que últimamente les daba personalidad los chicos de su edad. Llevaba unos jeans viejos que tenían un pequeño agujero debajo del bolsillo izquierdo. Había crecido, pero aún era bajo y estaba un poco por debajo del peso normal para su edad. Sin embargo, con Arnold, esto sólo aumentaba su encanto. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos tímidamente cuando ella volteó a verlo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó de nuevo mirando la pesada bolsa. Helga lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo, fingiendo sentirse ofendida, "¿Qué crees que soy, una especie de damisela en apuros? Puedo cargar mi propia bolsa, muchas gracias". Con eso, dio la media vuelta, echando hacia atrás su cabello rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Está bien", dijo, caminando a su lado, "Sólo creí que debía preguntar".

Helga murmuró "Gracias", y caminaron juntos, calle abajo, en silencio. '¿Está esperando que diga algo?' Se preguntó Helga, aterrada y acomodó la pesada bolsa en sus brazos.

"Y bien" dijo mientras esperaban a que cambiara el semáforo, "¿No deberías estar en la Universidad o algo así? Ya casi es Septiembre". Arnold sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que voy a retrasar mi entrada a la Universidad por un tiempo", dijo, "No sé si eso del periodismo es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida, ¿sabes?"

"Supongo que sí", dijo Helga al tiempo que cruzaban la calle, "Personalmente no estoy tan preocupada por lo que haré con mi vida en estos momentos. Es decir, sólo tenemos 18 años, por Dios. Para cuando seamos adultos, la ciencia médica habrá descubierto algo para que todos vivamos hasta los 150. Tengo todavía mucho tiempo".

"¡Exacto!" dijo Arnold, "Pero aun así, uno nunca sabe. Yo creo que, aunque todavía estés tratando de entender las cosas, deberías hacer algo que valga la pena mientras tanto, sólo por si acaso".

"¿Ah sí?" dijo Helga, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su casa y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, "Y bien, ¿cuál es entonces tu gran misión? Si es que no vas a la universidad".

Se encogió de hombros, "Estaba pensando hacer un documental acerca de algo. Algo abstracto, como: 'Un Día en la Vida de una Paloma'".

Helga comenzó a reír, "¡Esa es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado!" le dijo, "¿Tú crees que hacer un documental acerca de la vida de un pájaro es hacer algo significativo con tu vida?"

"Hey", dijo Arnold, cruzando los brazos, "Se llama arte, Helga". Helga echó a reír de nuevo y Arnold sonrió con timidez y le guiñó un ojo.

"Como sea", le dijo "esa es sólo una de mis tantas ideas. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? Me imagino que tampoco irás a la universidad".

"Oh, sí me iré", dijo Helga mientras abría la puerta de la casa de los Patakis, "Sólo que no a la escuela. Tengo ahorrado todo el dinero de mi trabajo de medio tiempo después de clases y ningún plan de gastarlo en mi "educación universitaria". Voy a viajar por el mundo – empezando por Italia. De hecho me voy pasado mañana".

"Wow", dijo Arnold, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de nuevo, "Bien, genial Helga, espero que te vaya muy bien". Comenzó a alejarse y Helga lo observó. Se dio la vuelta antes de haberse alejado demasiado, "Pero, oye", le dijo, "Si mañana estás aburrida o algo, ven a la casa de huéspedes y podemos escuchar discos. Tengo una colección muy buena, algo del viejo repertorio de Tom Petty y de Elton John cuando tenía integridad".

"¿Discos?" Se burló Helga, poniendo los ojos en blanco, "Sí, claro. Gusto en conocerte, Cabeza de balón". Entró en su casa y tiró la bolsa en el piso del vestíbulo. '¡Maldita sea!' Pensó mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo de la pared, '¿Por qué tengo que ser tan imbécil? Cualquiera pensaría que he aprendido algunos modales en estos cinco años desde que dejé de insultar al chico… Oh, bueno', desechó la idea mientras entraba a la cocina y pelaba una banana. Después de todo, sólo se trataba de Arnold…

Miriam hizo bisteces con papas – la comida favorita de Helga - el último día que pasaba en la ciudad. Big Bob llegó del Emporio de los Localizadores más temprano que de costumbre, y los tres disfrutaron de una última e incómoda cena.

"Oh, Bob", dijo Miriam, "¡Va a ser muy difícil decirle adiós a nuestra hija más pequeña!" Esperó alguna reacción de Bob, que todavía estaba engullendo sus papas.

Bob levantó la vista de su plato, molesto. Miró a Helga, "Oh, sí", murmuró, "Claro".

Miriam gruñó y Helga se disculpó diciendo que tenía que terminar de empacar. Subió a su habitación y la recorrió con la vista, asegurándose de no olvidar nada. Se quedaría en una casa de huéspedes en Italia- algo irónico, pensó, recordando la invitación que Arnold le había hecho de pasar por la casa de huéspedes antes de irse. 'Chico tonto', pensó, '¿de qué podríamos hablar? No tengo nada qué decirle'.

Algo le llamó la atención mientras examinaba las cosas que dejaría. Una pequeña esquina rosa que sobresalía por debajo de su almohada- su libro de poesía.

Todavía era una especie de poeta ocasional, pero ya nunca – bueno, casi nunca - escribía sobre Arnold. Se acostó y sacó el libro de debajo de su almohada, dándole la vuelta en sus manos. Las páginas estaban casi llenas – el principio repleto de empalagosos tributos a Arnold, a partir de la mitad, anhelos llenos de angustia, y las últimas páginas dedicadas a otros temas. Necesitaría un nuevo cuaderno antes de irse a Italia.

'Si voy a pasear por Europa', pensó Helga tomando algo de dinero de su tocador y metiéndolo en su bolsillo, 'al menos puedo "hacer algo que valga la pena mientras tanto"'.

Pensó en Arnold y su conversación del día anterior. De verdad la fastidiaba el hecho de que no asistiera a la escuela de periodismo – había trabajado muy duro para que lo aceptaran, hasta donde sabía, y no era un mal reportero o escritor de cosas reales. Simplemente no entendía por qué había cambiado de opinión- ¿y qué era toda esa basura de grabar palomas y escuchar viejos discos? Se preguntó si Arnold finalmente había decidido explorar el mundo de las drogas que los otros chicos ya conocían demasiado bien.

Helga rió mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¡Arnold metido en drogas! Eso sí que nunca sucedería.

"Voy a la tienda, Miriam", dijo cuando pasaba enfrente de la cocina, "Acabo de recordar algo más que necesito para el viaje".

"Oh, Helga, no de nuevo", se quejó Miriam. "Muy bien. Ve con cuidado".

Helga tarareaba mientras iba de regreso a casa con su nuevo cuaderno. También había comprado algunas otras cosas de último momento – goma de mascar (para que no se le taparan los oídos en el avión), plumas nuevas, y algunas barras de chocolate que seguramente no encontraría en Italia. Ya estaba lista para irse – sabría que no podría dormir esa noche, con la emoción de llegar a un nuevo país.

Pero otra parte de ella estaba terriblemente nerviosa – '¿y si fracaso?' Se preguntó. Pero ¿en qué estaría fracasando exactamente? ¿En la vida? Sus únicos planes al llegar a Italia eran broncearse, continuar escribiendo y tal vez conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en algún puesto de frutas o algo así. ¿Cómo podría fracasar en eso?

Aun así, Helga tenía miedo, en el fondo, de dejar a sus padres, su país y aquel viejo vecindario. Vio la casa de huéspedes delante de ella y frunció el ceño al ver el anuncio balanceándose suave y perezosamente con la cálida brisa de la tarde. 'No, Helga', se dijo, 'no te involucres con Arnold de nuevo'.

Pero su cuerpo se paralizó casi sin querer cuando llegó hasta la entrada. Miró los escalones de la casa de huéspedes y recordó todas las tardes de verano que había pasado ahí, escuchando al abuelo de Arnold contar historias de fantasmas o burlándose de Arnold cuando planeaba alguna nueva y loca idea.

Helga pensó con tristeza que él había sido lo más interesante de su niñez. Cada roce de su brazo en el pasillo, cada gesto de amabilidad que tenía con ella de vez en cuando- eran su razón de vivir en ese entonces.

'¡Qué niña tan patética era!' Pensó Helga, mientras escupía sobre la acera, cerca de la entrada. 'Ese pequeño zopenco nunca se enteró de nada. Debí haber jugado soccer o cantado en el coro en lugar de encerrarme en mi cuarto todo el día escribiendo poemas acerca de una persona que era prácticamente imaginaria'. Estaba segura de que Arnold no era tan grandioso como siempre lo hacía parecer en sus pensamientos.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarse, la puerta de la casa de huéspedes se abrió. Helga se dio la vuelta y vio a Arnold saliendo, una variedad de gatos escapó antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

"Helga", dijo, "¡Veo que decidiste aceptar mi invitación!"

"Psh- ¡sí, claro!" se burló Helga, "Sólo estaba de camino a casa. Me detuve solamente para maravillarme del basurero en que se ha convertido este lugar". Arnold puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ya basta, Helga", le dijo, "No tienes que seguir actuando como una bravucona. La escuela ya terminó". Ella frunció el ceño y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy actuando?" preguntó, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Él se encogió de hombros, "Siempre pensé que mostrarías tu lado amable cuando crecieras", le dijo, "Estoy seguro de que tienes uno, Helga".

"Hmph – eso demuestra lo poco que sabes", murmuró, mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada y se sentaba en un escalón. "Sucede que soy extremadamente honesta. No es MI culpa si la honestidad te hace quedar mal, Arnoldo".

"Lo que tú digas, Helga", suspiró y se sentó a su lado. "Estaba a punto de dar un paseo. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Suena aburrido", dijo Helga, mirando sus uñas. Arnold se puso de pie para marcharse, "Pero", agregó rápidamente, poniéndose en pie de un salto, "No es como si tuviera algo _mejor_ qué hacer. Supongo que es tu noche de suerte, cabeza de balón".

Caminaron hasta el subterráneo y Arnold se ofreció a comprarle el pase para el tren a Coney Island. Helga de inmediato lo rechazó, pero pagó su boleto y viajó con él. Se sentaron casi al final del vagón; los únicos pasajeros aparte de ellos eran una mujer regordeta que llevaba un montón de bolsas de mandado y una pareja de jóvenes que iban abrazados.

"Mira a esos dos", le susurró Arnold a Helga mientras viajaban, señalando a la pareja. Se acariciaban y sonreían como un par de tarados. Helga gruñó.

"Sí", dijo, "Que se vayan a un hotel".

Arnold rió, "No", dijo, "Es… tierno. ¿No crees que la gente debería poder demostrar su afecto en público sin sentirse avergonzada?"

"¿Sí sabes a quién le estás hablando?", dijo Helga, "No he demostrado afecto en privado o en público desde que estaba en preescolar". Sintió una punzada de vergüenza al admitir esto, se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba dejando ver demasiado de ella.

"Eso es algo triste", dijo Arnold, mirándola. Ella se cruzó de brazos y apretó la bolsa contra su pecho, dándole la espalda para mirar por la ventana las paredes negras del subterráneo que pasaban a toda prisa.

"¿Qué llevas en la bolsa?" le preguntó. Helga se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo algunas cosas para mi viaje", le dijo, "algunas barras de chocolate, goma de mascar – dulces y cosas así".

"¿Eso es un cuaderno?" Le preguntó, asomándose por encima de su hombro. Helga cerró la bolsa.

"¿Qué es esto, las veinte preguntas?" le preguntó. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. La única forma en que se podía comportar cerca de Arnold era como una niña. Apenas se hablaban desde que ella empezó a usar brassier, desde que a él comenzó a crecerle una especie de pelusa dorada en la barbilla y en el labio superior.

"Sólo me lo preguntaba", le dijo, tranquilo, sin sentirse afectado por su hostilidad, "porque recuerdo que solías escribir mucho durante la preparatoria, incluso desde la primaria. ¿No ganaste una especie de concurso de poesía cuando éramos niños?"

"Sí, bueno", murmuró Helga, mientras el tren se detenía, "¿quién recuerda esa clase de cosas?" Arnold le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomó sin pensar. Él sostuvo la mano de la chica en la suya hasta que salieron del tren, y Helga se sonrojó, incluso después de que él la había soltado.

El sol se ocultaba, dándole al cielo un brillante color naranja cuando llegaron a la playa. El Océano Atlántico rugía contra la costa, las fuertes olas de la tarde amenazaban con sacar del agua a los últimos nadadores del día.

"¿No quieres meter tus pies en el Atlántico?" Le preguntó Arnold por encima del rumor de las olas al tiempo que se acercaba al agua. "Ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte al Mar Mediterráneo, ¿no?"

"Supongo", dijo Helga, colocando su bolsa sobre la arena y caminando hacia donde estaba él. Arnold se quitó los zapatos dejando que el agua tocara sus tobillos desnudos, puso las manos en sus caderas y observó el atardecer.

'Es hermoso', pensó Helga, y unas tristes y ridículas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos en un parpadeo, pero desaparecieron igual de rápido. Se preguntó por qué la había llevado allí. Arnold le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella se quitó sus sandalias con cuidado. Caminó dentro del agua y dejó escapar un grito cuando sintió su temperatura.

"Está fría", le dijo Arnold, en voz baja puesto que Helga ya se encontraba junto a él, "a esta hora del día". Helga asintió.

"No había estado aquí en mucho tiempo", le dijo, "¿Recuerdas las vacaciones que pasamos juntos aquí?" le preguntó, "¿Cuándo los dos rentamos la misma casa?"

"Sí", le respondió riendo, "Qué coincidencia, ¿verdad?"

Helga sintió la esperanza crecer de nuevo en su corazón pero la obligó a detenerse. Así que, estaba un poco inquieta, no había tenido un novio durante toda la preparatoria y estaba ansiosa por un poco de contacto físico. Pero eso no era excusa para manchar su perfecto historial de evasión de chicos estúpidos de Brooklyn el día anterior a su partida a Italia. Salió del agua y se sentó en la arena cerca de su bolsa, con las piernas cerca del pecho.

Arnold se dio la vuelta y la siguió, se sentó cerca de ella sin dejar de observar el mar.

"Estoy pensando en aprender a tocar la guitarra", le dijo, observando los últimos centímetros de sol desaparecer detrás del horizonte, "¿Qué opinas?"

Helga se encogió de hombros, "Cualquier cosa es mejor que esa tonta armónica", bromeó. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una tonta, pero no quería traer de vuelta viejos sentimientos por Arnold, no ahora.

'Borrón y cuenta nueva', pensó.

"Tal vez tú podrías escribirme algunas letras de canciones", bromeó Arnold, golpeándola suavemente con su codo. "Ya no creo en mi habilidad con las palabras".

"Tengo otros planes", le contestó, echándole a perder rápidamente su broma, "Y de todas formas, ¿qué demonios quieres decir con eso de 'tu habilidad con las palabras'? No puedo creer que no vayas a Darmouth. Olvida lo que dije ayer. Debes ir".

"¿Para qué?" le preguntó, enterrando un pie en la arena, "¿Para que pueda pasar el resto de mi vida escribiendo discursos acerca de políticos mentirosos y crímenes motivados por el odio? Demasiado deprimente."

"No todos los periodistas tienen que tratar temas tan fuertes", le dijo Helga, "¿Y qué pasa contigo que no quieres enfrentar la realidad? Siempre fuiste un absurdo optimista ¿y ahora abandonas una carrera porque no puedes con el hecho de que en la vida no todo es color rosa?"

"Créeme", dijo en tono de burla, "Yo sé que la vida no siempre es maravillosa-"

"¿Sí, y cómo?" lo retó Helga con el ceño fruncido, "A mí me parece que tu vida ha sido bastante fácil".

"Claro", dijo Arnold poniendo los ojos en blanco, "Ha sido _muy_ fácil vivir con mis abuelos durante mis años formativos". Helga se encogió de hombros.

"Todo salió bien. Eres un buen chico". Le dijo.

"¿En serio lo crees?", le preguntó y su seriedad hizo que Helga se pusiera nerviosa. Se acomodó el cabello por encima del hombro.

"¿Y qué te importa lo que yo piense?" murmuró.

Él se encogió de hombros, "Siempre valoro una opinión honesta", le explicó, "Y si hay algo seguro acerca de ti, Helga, es que eres honesta".

"Sí", reflexionó, "así soy yo".

Estuvieron callados por un rato. Los puestos de salchichas y de malteadas que bordeaban el muelle comenzaron a cerrar, sus dueños jalaban las pesadas cortinas de metal hasta cubrir los mostradores. Helga sintió que ellos también estaban cerrando un capítulo: el verano, su infancia, su pasado. Una impenetrable cortina de metal encerraba ahora su feminidad.

"Fui a ver bailar a Nadia ayer en la noche", dijo Arnold, "En Boston".

"Mmm", dijo Helga, fingiendo que la aburría hablar acerca de su ex novia. Nadia Yarwood había salido con Arnold por unos cuantos años en la preparatoria y luego lo había dejado por un chico mayor que leía a Marx. Ella era intelectual y sofisticada, una estudiante de danza moderna en una de las escuelas privadas de la ciudad. Nadia era todo lo contrario de Helga, era delgada, con el cabello corto y negro y ojos oscuros. Su madre era rusa y su padre coreano. Era exótica y encantadora y lista, y no era ningún secreto entre los estudiantes de preparatoria que Arnold seguía obsesionado con ella.

"Fue raro", dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y frotando su rodilla, "El viaje en tren fue largo, y estuve pensando en ella y en mí durante todo el camino. ¿Sabes? Siempre me trató como a un niño. Y de hecho ella era más chica que yo." Se rió, "Qué estúpido".

"Sí, es estúpido", masculló Helga. "Nadia era una engreída. O por lo menos eso me parecía. Dios sabe que yo nunca fui lo suficientemente especial como para que se dignara a dirigirme la palabra".

"Sí", dijo Arnold con un suspiro, "Su madre solía decir que yo era el 'chatoyant' de Nadia. Significa 'juguete' en ruso".

"Qué lindo", murmuró Helga con sarcasmo. Se atrevió a mirar a Arnold, que se encontraba al lado de ella, mirando el océano pensativamente. Se veía herido, pero no estaba segura si era por los recuerdos sobre Nadia o por la forma grosera en la que lo estaba tratando. 'Somos viejos amigos, eso es todo', se repitió Helga, 'supongo que puedo ser amable con él, ahora que no tengo sobre mí la constante amenaza de ser descubierta como su admiradora'…

"Tienes suerte de no haber salido con nadie en la escuela", le dijo Arnold, "Eso realmente destrozó mucha de la confianza que tenía cuando era niño". Escuchar esto entristeció a Helga y de nuevo sintió surgir la necesidad de tocarlo, ¿sólo una pequeña palmada en el hombro para tranquilizarlo? Suplicaba su cuerpo, pero su mente rápidamente enterró esos deseos.

"Oye", le dijo, "No me escapé por completo de las citas en la preparatoria. Phoebe me arregló una con uno de sus amigos del club de Matemáticas en una ocasión". Arnold sonrió adivinando la historia. "Su nombre era Tom Li y se puso una chaqueta de tweed para nuestra cita.", dijo Helga, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Fuimos a Luccia's con Phoebe y Jet, su novio en ese entonces. Fue un desastre, pero no me importó. Tom me contó algo acerca de los hábitos de apareamiento de la palomas o algo así".

"Podría serme útil entonces", le dijo Arnold sonriendo, "¡Para mi documental!"

"Oh, ya olvida lo de ese tonto documental", dijo Helga, "No lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿o sí?"

"¿Y por qué no?", le preguntó Arnold, esforzándose para parecer realmente ofendido, "Es una idea innovadora". Helga se burló.

"Por favor", le dijo, "El carro alegórico que diseñaste para el desfile de la ciudad en cuarto año, eso sí fue innovador".

"Entonces", dijo Arnold, frotando sus ojos y recostándose en la arena, "¿Me estás diciendo que debo dedicar mi vida a diseñar carros alegóricos?"

"Pensé que sólo estabas buscando algo qué hacer para pasar el tiempo mientras descubrías qué quieres hacer con tu vida", le dijo.

"No sé qué voy a hacer el resto de mi vida", dijo y su tono hizo que Helga se preocupara. "Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en el pasado. Es un remedio fácil y rápido para cuando surgen dudas sobre el futuro."

"La verdad yo trato de no pensar mucho en el pasado", dijo Helga, "No es ningún secreto que no tuve una infancia feliz".

"Eso es lo que iba a decirte antes", le dijo Arnold, levantándose y recargándose en un codo, "Acerca del recital de Nadia" Helga puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un gruñido. "Espera", le dijo, "Esto te va a gustar". Se puso de pie y le ofreció a Helga su mano. "Vamos", le dijo, ayudándola a levantarse. "Caminemos por el muelle". Helga tomó su bolsa y lo siguió. Le disgustó el sentimiento que tuvo al hacerlo, como si todavía estuviera dispuesta a seguirlo a donde fuera.

"Oh, Dios", dijo, deteniéndose por un momento, "Miriam debe estar preocupada. Le dije que sólo iría a la tienda y eso fue hace casi dos horas". Arnold mordió su labio un segundo.

"No me tomará mucho tiempo", le dijo, "Sólo quiero platicarte esto y luego te acompañaré de regreso". Helga dudó, luego decidió que Miriam seguramente ya estaría dormida en el sofá de todas formas, así que lo siguió por la playa, hacia el muelle.

El sol se había ocultado y, aparte de unas cuantas personas que todavía corrían con sus perros por la costa, Arnold y Helga estaban solos en la playa. Las estrellas en el cielo brillaban un poco más que en la ciudad, pero aún así no brillaban demasiado.

"No puedo esperar a llegar a Italia", dijo Helga, mirando el cielo y envolviéndose con los brazos al sentir un brisa fría, "Te apuesto que puedes ver todas las estrellas perfectamente desde la ciudad en la que voy a vivir".

"Sí", dijo Arnold, mirando también hacia el cielo, "no como aquí, demasiada contaminación".

"Maldito Brooklyn", dijo Helga, escupiendo en la arena, "Al fin me largo de aquí". La risa de Arnold sonó forzada. Helga se preguntó si él pensaba que ella lo consideraba parte de la ciudad que estaba ansiosa por dejar atrás. 'Bueno, pues sí, ¿o no?' Se preguntó. De alguna forma, Arnold era diferente, él era lo único bueno de aquella gris e imperdonable ciudad.

"¿Y entonces qué era lo que querías decirme?" Le preguntó cuando llegaron al muelle. Permanecieron debajo de la gran construcción, en la pequeña superficie de arena que quedaba luego de que la marea subiera durante la noche. "Vamos, ya sabes que cualquier indicio de historia acerca de Nadia me deja la borde del asiento", bromeó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Claro", dijo él con una pequeña risa. "De hecho es más acerca de ti que de Nadia. Digamos que ella sólo sirve como trasfondo". Eso tomó a Helga por sorpresa. Nadia como su trasfondo para algo, especialmente algo relacionado con ella, era un poco asombroso.

"¿Acerca de mí?" le preguntó para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

"Sí", le respondió, "Cuando te vi ayer estaba de camino a su recital. No sé por qué fui, supongo que necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo. Recuerdo que pensé que era curioso que me encontrara contigo justamente el día en que había decidido cerrar para siempre el capítulo de Nadia".

"Como que tomaste esa decisión un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?" Comentó Helga con sarcasmo, "después de todo ella terminó contigo el año pasado".

"Supongo", Arnold asintió en voz baja, "Pero es difícil Helga, cuando le das el corazón a alguien y esa persona te lo regresa como si nada, sin compromisos de ningún tipo".

Helga sintió que la frialdad en sus ojos se derretía con sus palabras, y aunque se maldijo por dejarse llevar, sabía que no podía evitarlo, él sonaba como si estuviera leyendo una página de su libro rosa, un sentimiento que pensaba que sólo ella conocía.

"¿Y qué pasó en el recital?" Le preguntó sin molestarse en seguir poniendo su máscara de indiferencia.

"Estaba sentado ahí en una de las butacas del teatro", le dijo, "rodeado de gente que estaba vestida mucho más elegante que yo. Estaba sentado casi hasta atrás y Nadia estaba en el escenario, sola, los reflectores la iluminaban perfectamente y se veía, bueno, tú sabes cómo se ve".

Helga alzó una ceja en señal de reproche, ¿exactamente cómo una historia acerca de la belleza de Nadia tenía algo que ver con ella?

"Y la audiencia estaba casi sin aliento", continuó, "La música sonaba, el baile era perfecto, a pesar de todos sus defectos hay que admitir que la chica baila muy bien. Y yo comencé a sudar y pensé que talvez no debería haber ido, tal vez ver bailar a Nadia no era la mejor forma de dejar atrás mis sentimientos por ella". Levantó una ceja e hizo una pausa, "Y entonces", dijo acercándose a Helga y tomándola por los hombros.

Helga tembló cuando él la tocó, "¿Entonces?", chilló.

Arnold sonrió, "Entonces una pequeña niña rubia sentada dos asientos enfrente de mí _bostezó_", dijo, "Y fue un _enorme_ bostezo. ¡Fue perfecto! Rompió la magia del momento y Nadia sólo me pareció una marioneta, hermosa pero sin vida arriba del escenario. Y la gente a mi alrededor que estaba tan cautivada por sus movimientos, sólo eran unos idiotas como yo lo había sido. Fue justo lo que necesitaba".

"Oh", exclamó Helga aún sin saber qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso.

"La pequeña niña me recordó tanto a ti", le dijo Arnold, apretando sus hombros, "Ella se dio la vuelta en su asiento y le sonreí, pero su madre la jaló antes de que pudiera devolverme la sonrisa. Y pensé, ¡qué metáfora!"

"¿Metáfora?" Le preguntó Helga con curiosidad, pensando que debería saber a qué se refería. Pero lo único que se le venía a la mente cuando él la veía de esa forma era poesía y besos robados y todo lo que se supone que había quedado en el pasado.

"Sí", le dijo sonriendo. "Una metáfora, como si la pequeña niña hubieras sido tú poniéndome los pies en la tierra. Y luego… antes de que pudiera siquiera expresarle mi gratitud, alguien la alejó de mí".

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir?" Le preguntó Helga, soltándose. Debo irme, pensó, Miriam debe estar preocupada y nada de lo que está diciendo Arnold tiene sentido…

Él suspiró, "No lo sé", le dijo, "Tal vez fue una estúpida revelación".

"Pues yo sigo sin entender cómo es que eso fue una revelación de algo", dijo Helga frunciendo el ceño.

Arnold se encogió de hombros, "Nunca has sentido…" comenzó a decir, "¿Que hemos estado a punto de cruzarnos pero nos perdimos por unos cuantos centímetros?" El corazón de Helga dio un vuelco cuando escuchó lo que Arnold le decía, y se sintió colmada de algo que era a la vez triunfo y tristeza.

"Claro que sí", le dijo en voz baja. "Pero… si eso pasó, fue por mi culpa". Se miró los pies, y luego miró los de él, vio sus viejos y desgastados tenis, una de sus agujetas estaba desamarrada. A falta de una mejor reacción ante la conversación que habían tenido, Helga se arrodilló y tomó sus agujetas, amarrándolas por él.

"Helga", le dijo, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No te vayas a decepcionar de mí", le dijo, esa nueva franqueza la hizo atragantarse con sus palabras, sus manos temblorosas luchaban para amarrar las agujetas. "¿Dijiste que yo era honesta? Ja. Ni siquiera he sido honesta conmigo misma, la mitad del tiempo-"

"Ven", le dijo, agachándose para levantarla. Helga lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Casi había olvidado sus ojos. Él no soltó sus manos aún después de que ya estaban de pie. "¿Y si olvidamos todo?"

"No lo sé", le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Arnold tocó su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y se permitió darse cuenta de lo que se había perdido. No se sintió triste, casi se alegró de haber esperado, de esa forma nunca subestimaría la calidez de las manos de un amante. Y las manos de Arnold, Dios, nunca pensó que sobrepasarían todas sus expectativas después de todos esos años.

"Odio esta parte", susurró Arnold, de alguna forma lo bajo de su voz hizo que Helga se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y se sobresaltó sin moverse de su lugar.

"¿Qué parte?" Le preguntó, esperando no estar siendo ingenua. No había estado tan cerca de ningún chico desde la versión joven de él; siempre había tenido miedo de admitir algún tipo de afecto que la hiciera parecer vulnerable, y por eso había evitado todas y cada una de las insinuaciones que le habían hecho. O al menos, eso era lo que ella se había hecho creer. Pero tal vez había una razón más noble. Tal vez estaba esperando por el indicado, el único.

"Los cinco segundos antes…" dijo y su voz se apagó. Helga frunció el ceño.

"¿Antes de qué?"

"Um", dijo y entonces la besó apasionadamente. Helga se sorprendió con su urgencia, la vehemencia con la que la lengua de Arnold exploraba su boca. Ambos estaban casi sin aliento cuando se separaron.

"Lo siento", dijo Arnold de inmediato, abrazándola todavía.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Helga, rogándole por dentro que lo hiciera de nuevo.

"No lo sé", dijo, acercando sus labios a los de ella de nuevo, "Siempre me disculpo". Esta vez fue Helga quien se encargó de acortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba, y su beso fue más lento, suave y Arnold le respondió con ternura. La acercó a él, con fuerza, atrayéndola mucho más cerca de lo que había estado de nadie en mucho tiempo, tan cerca que el latir del corazón de Arnold contra su propio pecho le causaba dolor.

"Arnold", dijo separándose y dando un paso atrás. "Tengo que llamar a Miriam". Él la miró sorprendido. "Perdón por arruinar el momento", murmuró rápidamente, regresando a la realidad. '¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?' Se preguntó, 'Me voy del maldito _país_ mañana, ¿por qué revolver toda esta basura emocional ahora?'

"No, está bien", le dijo, "Puedes llamarla desde la casa de huéspedes si quieres", le sugirió mientras caminaban de regreso a la estación del subterráneo. Helga tal vez era inexperta pero no era estúpida. Sabía lo que significaba esa invitación.

"De acuerdo", le dijo, y su propio consentimiento hizo que su corazón casi se le saliera del pecho.

Unos cuantos huéspedes todavía estaban en la cocina jugando cartas cuando llegaron. Arnold se acercó a saludarlos mientras Helga usaba el teléfono del pasillo. Sus dedos temblaban cuando extendió su mano para tomar la bocina, casi olvidó su propio número cuando lo marcaba. 'Por favor contesta, Miriam', pensó. Tendría que colgar si Big Bob contestaba. No había excusas cuando se trataba de Big Bob. Recordó la historia de Arnold acerca de la pequeña niña que bostezaba, y finalmente comprendió por completo su metáfora. Los padres de la niña la habían apartado antes de que pudiera sonreírle.

'Igual que a mí', pensó Helga, 'todo lo que he heredado o aprendido de mis padres es lo que me mantiene apartada de él'.

"¿Hola?" reconoció la voz soñolienta de Miriam del otro lado de la línea y suspiró con alivio.

"¿Mamá?" dijo.

"¿Olga?" preguntó su madre y Helga se sintió ofendida por un momento, normalmente sólo Bob la confundía con su hermana mayor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la única razón por la que Miriam la había confundido era porque la había llamado 'Mamá'.

"Soy Helga", le dijo, sin corregir su equivocación, "Perdón por no llamar antes".

"¡Oh, Helga!" dijo Miriam, "¿Dónde has estado? Tu padre está muy preocupado".

"Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa", murmuró Helga, "Me encontré con un amigo cuando regresaba de la tienda y creo que voy a pasar la noche fuera".

"¡Pero Helga", se quejó Miriam, "tu vuelo sale mañana a las 7 AM!"

"_Ya sé_, Miriam", dijo Helga, y se dio cuenta de que era mucho más fácil llamar a su madre por su nombre cuando estaba molesta con ella. "Estaré de regreso a tiempo. Sólo… confía en mí, ¿está bien?"

Escuchó a Miriam suspirar y el chasquido de los cubos de hielo en su bebida. "Está bien", accedió su madre lentamente, "Supongo que ya eres adulta. Sólo cuídate, ¿me oíste?"

"Por supuesto, Mamá", le dijo, avergonzada de que su madre entendiera lo que significaba que pasara la noche fuera. "Dile a Bob que dormiré en casa de Phoebe", agregó antes de colgar. Se dio la vuelta después de colocar la bocina en su lugar y vio a Arnold parado en la puerta del recibidor.

"Oye", le dijo, "¿Quieres subir?" preguntó, "Creo que no conoces mi habitación, ¿verdad?"

"Eh", dijo Helga, recordando todas la veces que se había colado en la habitación de Arnold para completar algún plan o para ocultar algún secreto. "¡Por supuesto que no!" le respondió, no quería revelar demasiado de su pasado en una sola noche.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y luego otro tramo de escaleras que llevaba a la habitación de Arnold en el ático. Helga se sorprendió al ver que se veía prácticamente igual que cuando era niño, por su parte, ella había cambiado por completo su habitación conforme crecía. Pero la de Arnold seguía igual a la que recordaba, salvo algunos pósters nuevos.

"Este es el tocadiscos del que te conté", le dijo, caminando hacia un tornamesa que se encontraba en el piso cerca de su cama, "¿Qué quieres escuchar?"

"No lo sé", contestó Helga, "Lo que quieras". Se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

"Está bien", le dijo, "¿Qué tal The Police? ¿Has escuchado Synchronicity II? Es acerca del monstruo del Lago Ness". Helga se echo hacia atrás, recargándose en su cama y se relajó mientras observaba a Arnold colocar con cuidado un disco y poner la aguja sobre él.

"Me gustaría ir al Lago Ness", le dijo, poniéndose algo tensa cuando Arnold puso una mano sobre su rodilla. "Me gustaría ver al monstruo del Lago Ness y luego irme a casa".

"¿Le dirías a alguien si lo vieras?" Le preguntó Arnold acercándose más. Helga se sintió más tranquila cuando lo hizo. Ansiaba sentirse protegida por él, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo. Se recargó en él y dejó que la rodeara con sus brazos.

"No le diría a nadie", susurró, sus labios estaban cerca de su cuello, se dio cuenta de que olía bien, a loción y a sal del mar en el que habían estado antes. "Sería mi secreto. Algunas cosas se disfrutan más de esa forma".

Arnold parecía triste, "Tienes razón", dijo en voz baja y ambos aceptaron en silencio el hecho de que el ardiente amor que se escondía bajo el odio que afirmaban sentir el uno por el otro sería siempre mucho más perfecto que cualquier cosa que hubieran tenido juntos en el mundo real.

'¿Pero quién quiere perfección?' Pensó Helga con alegría mientras Arnold acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Perfección era una fría bailarina moviéndose bajo el reflector de un escenario que de otra forma estaría vacío. Los copos de nieve eran perfectos, las calificaciones de Phoebe eran perfectas. Ella y Arnold no tenían que ser perfectos.

Para cuando el disco había terminado, ya estaban sobre la cama de Arnold. Helga se dejó hundir en el colchón bajo el peso de él. Sentía tanta calidez, se sentía tan perdida en él que temía que se le olvidara cómo hablar, que fuera demasiado ingenua como para no saber dónde colocar las manos.

"¿Has hecho esto antes?" Le preguntó Arnold. Aún no habían hecho nada más que besarse, y él sabía que ella ya lo había hecho, puesto que las únicas veces que había besado a algún chico, ese había sido él. Pero entendió a qué se refería.

"No", admitió. Después de haber considerado mentirle decidió que por lo menos en esa ocasión debía ser honesta. "¿Y tú?"

"Sí", le dijo, "Pero no te preocupes. Tendré cuidado".

"Lo sé", le dijo Helga poniendo una mano en su rostro. Él sonrió y besó su mano. Movió sus labios suavemente hacia su cuello y Helga levantó la vista hacia las ventanas del techo y observó las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo.

Sólo dos puntos brillantes se veían en el cielo de la medianoche. Helga los observó un momento, pero cuando los dulces besos de Arnold recorrieron su cuerpo más apasionadamente, se olvidó de ellos.

Helga despertó antes de que el sol saliera. Arnold estaba dormido a su lado, las sábanas cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, su pecho desnudo se movía al compás de su respiración, en medio de un sueño profundo. Helga extendió la mano para tocar su espalda, la luz de la luna que se encontraba sobre ellos hacía brillar su piel bronceada, pero se detuvo antes de que sus dedos lo rozaran, no quería despertarlo.

Bajó de la cama en silencio y se vistió. Su bolsa estaba cerca de la cama, la recogió tan silenciosamente como pudo y pensó en arrancar una hoja de su cuaderno para dejarle una nota.

¿Pero qué demonios le escribiría? Se preguntó. Como no pudo pensar en nada conmovedor, decidió que probablemente encontraría las palabras en Italia y le enviaría la nota desde allá.

Helga miró por última vez a su amor de la infancia antes de salir de su habitación. Él se movió nerviosamente durante su sueño y aunque su instinto era ir con él y colocar una mano sobre su brazo para tranquilizarlo, para calmar sus problemas y regresarlo a un pacífico sueño, sólo se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

La casa de huéspedes estaba en silencio cuando se alejó. Cada silla y mesa parecía observarla en el vestíbulo, pero Helga no se sintió culpable. Le sonrió a los objetos que eran parte de la casa de Arnold y salió por la puerta, hacia las calles oscuras.

Helga se acomodó la bolsa y comenzó su camino a casa. Sabía que debía estar nerviosa al estar sola en la ciudad tan tarde, pero se sentía tan valiente, ¡tan fuerte! Lo había hecho, era una mujer que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Había dolido, sí, pero era un dolor bueno – un dolor que significaba que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa que Italia le tuviera destinada, un dolor que significaba que podía enfrentarse al mundo. No se sentía adolorida, sólo llena de alivio.

Adiós a Arnold, a Brooklyn y a todo, pensó sin temor mientras subía los escalones de la entrada de su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró, se dio cuenta de que había una postal encima de una pila de correo sin revisar. La tomó y vio que era de Curly.

_Querida Helga_, decía, _Hoy acabamos de pasar por la más increíble de las tormentas. Desearía que hubieras podido verla. Los hombres se aferraban a lo que tenían al alcance, todos temían por sus vidas y las olas eran como monstruos. El océano es aterrador durante la noche. Pero yo permanecí en cubierta, observando todo. Pensé en ti, Helga, ¡tú que te ríes del miedo! Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Con cariño, Curly._

Helga, quien se ríe del miedo. Sonrió, besó la postal de Curly para desearle buena suerte y corrió a su habitación para empacar las últimas cosas para su viaje.

Helga se sorprendió cuando Big Bob Pataki, el rey de la insensibilidad, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas cuando le dio un pequeño abrazo de despedida.

"No olvides por qué estás allá", le aconsejó, su voz quebrándose. Miriam lloraba abiertamente, abrazó a Helga por novena vez antes de que la aeromoza que se encargaba del abordaje llamó a la fila en la que estaba Helga.

'No olvides por qué estás allá', pensó Helga al darle la espalda a sus padres y entregarle su pase de abordar a la aeromoza. ¿Por qué se estaba yendo? ¿Ya había decidido cuál era su propósito? Recordó la nota de aclaración que le debía a Arnold. Empezaría con eso y ya después lo que siguiera.

Se dio la vuelta y se despidió por última vez de sus padres antes de dirigirse a la terminal. Realmente podía imaginarse dedicando tres meses enteros a describir todas las etapas de sus sentimientos por Arnold y lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. Había sido algo rápido y sin importancia, pero había algo más profundo debajo de eso.

Helga encontró su asiento en el avión y se abrochó el cinturón, preparándose para el despegue. El despegue era su parte favorita. No podía explicarse cómo alguien podía tenerle miedo a los aviones. Le encantaba la sensación de dispararse en el aire, de volar y la imagen de las nubes desde arriba.

Mientras el avión despegaba, pensó en Curly en su pequeño bote de pesca, siendo zarandeado por olas gigantes. 'Así comienza el resto de nuestras vidas', pensó, el rugido del avión disminuyó un poco cuando comenzaba a enderezarse.

Helga observó a través de la ventana la ciudad que estaba debajo. Nueva York era toda una visión desde el aire, parecía casi imposible, y observar los edificios haciéndose más pequeños la hizo preguntarse si realmente había vivido ahí durante dieciocho años.

Pero entonces se encontró con Brooklyn, cerca de la costa, y la versión miniatura de la ciudad se volvió real de nuevo. Porque sabía que Arnold estaba ahí abajo en algún lugar, despertando para darse cuenta de que se había ido.

Oh, Arnold, pensó. Esa ciudad es una canción sobre ti.

'Mmm', pensó mientras el avión se colaba entre las nubes, Manhattan y el resto del país desaparecieron bajo un paisaje blanco, 'es una buena línea', decidió. 'Esa ciudad es una canción sobre ti', era la personificación de Arnold y el vecindario en Brooklyn al que nunca sería capaz de regresar sin recordarlo y revivirlo. Sacó su cuaderno nuevo, que había metido en su bolsa de mano para poder escribir algo y tal vez plasmarlo en un poema durante el viaje.

Cuando abrió su cuaderno, se sorprendió al ver que la primera página no estaba en blanco. Leyó las palabras que habían sido escritas ahí para ella:

_Helga,_

_En estos momentos estás durmiendo y me gustaría despertarte, pero no lo haré. Sé que si trato de decirte lo que significas para mí en voz alta, sólo estropearía las cosas. Tal vez tengo más fe en mi "habilidad con las palabras" de la que había pensado antes. Mi habilidad con las palabras escritas quiero decir._

_Sé que te vas mañana y no voy a pedirte que te quedes. Quiero que recorras el mundo y descubras quién eres más allá de este vecindario. Seguramente vas a usar grandes sombreros y elegantes anteojos de sol italianos; seguramente te sentarás en la playa y observarás el Mar Mediterráneo y te sentirás completa._

_Pero espero que extrañes el Océano Atlántico y Brooklyn, aunque sea un poco._

_Me alegra que hayamos pasado tu última noche en la ciudad juntos. Después de dieciocho años de querer alcanzarnos y retirar las manos tan pronto nos sentíamos cerca, es un alivio haber podido unirnos al fin._

_Oh, demonios, ¿ves? No puedo escribir esto mejor de lo que podría decirlo, a decir verdad. Pero encontraré la forma de poder expresarlo algún día, y creo que tú también lo harás. Nunca dejes de escribir poesía – no dudes en escribir algo acerca de mí de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Salud por los viejos amigos. Que siempre podamos encontrarnos cuando menos lo esperemos._

_Con Cariño, Arnold._

"Y algunas cosas se acaban

Algunas cosas continúan

Parte de mí te quedas

Parte de mí se ha ido".

Tom Petty – ('Walls')

* * *

**Nota: **Muchas gracias a Heidi Patacki por dejarme traducir este fic y ¡gracias a ustedes por leerlo! Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios (:


End file.
